The end begins
by Gethkiller117
Summary: Six months since the Omega Four Relay mission, and the galaxy fell into a kind false peace. Now the Reaper invasion has begun. Can Shepard win this war? suck at summaries I know. RNR please.


Six months… six months since the mission against the Collectors ended. Six months since we returned to the Alliance, the Normandy grounded, the team broken up and scattered about and… well that's about it. Mike and I were let go by Shepards say and my dad, ever so happy to see his wife again, let us go with the X-38 fighter and a shuttle. We've been a two man merc team ever since then. We kept in touch with most of the team… most of them anyway. Miranda… my girlfriend went off the grid with Kasumi so we cant find them at all. Shepard is in Alliance custody so we cant talk to him all. Thane went to the citadel to treat his Keplars Syndrome, heard he's in his final years. Jacob… last we heard he retired on a beach somewhere, no word since. Samara went to Asari space to do Justicar things.

Mordin… no damn clue on that Salarian, heard STG picked him up as a consultant for something. Grunt is well… being grunt, kicking ass everyday. Legion… went to Geth Space to oversee his people. Tali is back with the Migrant fleet, hounding us for any info on how Shepard is doing. Zaeed… well he's just chilling I think, we really don't know. Garrus is in Turian space, gearing everyone up for the coming invasion by the Reapers. Jack… believe it or not is an Alliance soldier and training biotics at the Grissom Academy. I have patience but not nearly as much as she must have for those kids.

"Hey Tex! Hows the cannon coming?" Mike asked me over the radio.

"Hang on a second. Shit is fucking with me," I said. I manipulated my tools and the red blinking lights quickly turned green. "Alright try it now," I said as I closed the panel. The large cannon rocked back as a test shot blasted away several floating rocks.

"Works like a charm man! You havent lost a step have you?" Mike chuckled.

"Nah just a bit of my heart asshole," I chuckled back. The mining station continued to work as usual, no longer under 'attack' from oncoming asteroids. What would change us… came not three hours later.

"Warning. Warning. Incoming unidentified vessel. Repeat unidentified vessel inbound," a computerized voice said.

"Shit. Mike, whats Patton say?" I asked.

"Why Patton? Why not Monty?" Mike asked.

"We can't… remember?" I asked. Monty had sorta fully unraveled during the assault on the Collector Base. The crazy A.I. used whatever processing power it had left to deal with the hackers infiltrating mine and Mikes Battle Network. The Commander and EDI took what was left of him to the Alliance with them. The new A.I. now with us had the designation, Patton, was a gift from dad. Mom was now back home with him… we were barely lucky enough to save her. Even better though… a generous donation from the crew got my brother the surgery he needed and now… he's working on paying me back. I love the thought but told him to worry about the others for now.

"Ah its just some passerby. No need to worry," Mike said. Ever since left Shepard's crew, Me and Mike have been working Free lance just to pass the time. Least that's til the Reapers come. Two days passed since we finished fixing the asteroid defense cannon when we walked into the rec room with the rest of the miners. The Vid Screen showed something we didn't think we'd see so soon. A reaper touched down on Earth… blasting and killing all in its wake. Fighters and ships in atmo swooped in… only to be quickly killed by Oculus Drones and Reaper reinforcements. Ground forces rolled in to fight David versus Goliath status… only to fall by the dozens. I dropped onto my knees… my family was on Earth. So was Mike's. what didn't help ease our nerves was the fact that the fucking camera men were fliming the evacuation shuttles being destroyed.

I almost puked as several crashed into each other, more were shot down. I wanted to cry. To think my family was being slaughtered. To imagine my brother facing down the Reapers, looking up and seeing his wife's transport go up in flames… made me sick to my stomach. I actually did puke as I thought of my other brothers new born son and daughter possibly being killed. Mike joined with me as did half the rec room. The Miner Overseer let it slide, he was surprised so few were puking. I went to my fighter in the hangar and punched in my code to connect with my family on web chat.

Two minutes passed before the ominous 'Signal can not be found. Please try again later' sign popped up. "No no no… please not this," I pleaded aloud. I typed the code again as Mike tried the Shuttles computer. Nothing came up. "No… no… you piece of fucking shit. This cant be happening. Please god no…" I pleaded as tears ran down my face again. I heard Mike curse in three different languages as he seemed to be getting the same results as me. We had never felt so helpless… not since the assault on the Collector Base. Least then we had an enemy to fight.

We knew what was coming… but here… with our families out of our reach… we truly felt helpless… never knowing if they were okay. Wasn't long before we had the Alliance requesting to use our hangar for emergency dock and refueling. Mike and I… well we got overtime pay big time. So many makeshift repairs were made. Hell I saw the decommissioned SSV London pull into Port too. Mike and I welded, refueled, rebolted and recharged so many ships that if we were in peace time, we'd go home after the first day. But eventually, our old days of running with Shepard on high risk suicide missions would come back. We had just rappelled down the side of a dry docked frieghter when the Normandy came in system and deployed an Alliance shuttle. Shepard was looking to recruit us again.

"Mike! I need a plate of Titanium on panel 245!" I shouted as I welded a new patch.

"On it boss!" he shouted running along the hull, his welding torch in one hand and the rope in the other.

"Attention! We have a war hero boys! Commander Shepard, reinstated in the Alliance has made land fall. Look lively!" the Foreman shouted. I looked over at the loading area to see Shepard, Liara and some new guy walk out.

"Mike, seems Shepards here. I see him on Loading," I said.

"Copy that. Think he wants to recruit us?" Mike asked.

"That or check in on us. He knows we had family on Earth man," I said..

"Don't remind me… god… those assholes didn't listen… how could they not? Now look at the result… we're under seige and our forces are getting their fucking asses whooped," Mike complained.

"I know buddy I know buddy," I said. Thirty minutes later, Mike and I rappelled down to ground floor and went into the loading area to let the Freighter pull out of port. Shepard came up to us.

"Tex, Mike. Good to see you two," he said as he shook our hands.

"Likewise commander," I said.

"So this is how you spend your free time now huh? Fixing up refugee ships and military vessels?" he asked.

"Yeah pays the bills. So whats up chief?" Mike asked.

"Well… came wondering if you'd be willing to rejoin me. I need the troops," he said.

"Shit sign me up Commander. So long as I can modify the Shuttle you'll get no complaints," Mike said. I simply walked over to the viewing area and stared out into space. I wasn't sure how to tell Shepard I wasn't sure if I go back with him.

"Tex? You okay?" Shepard asked walking over to me.

"No… Commander… you want me to rejoin you. On a normal day I'd say yes and hell yeah. But these aint normal days," I said.

"I think you mean more than just the Reapers invading," he said. I looked out again.

"The pacemaker thing Miranda put in my body… to help regulate my heart… it crapped out on me… I had it removed. I push myself to hard… I might die from a heart attack," I explained.

"Oh… I'm sorry. Look if you don't want to come you don't have too. Looks like you have your hands full as it is," Shepard said.

"Yeah… I do don't I? But I aint saying no to your offer sir. Just contemplating what good I'll do you. Like I said, heart is a pile of crap now," I said.

"Hey could be a pilot. You helped us fight those drones remember? You and Mike fucked them up," Shepard said. I smiled and chuckled.

"Yeah we did didn't we? Hehe… well… alright I'll join your crew. On a couple conditions. This time I get some place to myself. Second… see if you can find out what happened to our families please. We lost contact when the Reapers blasted in. It's been hard not knowing if they're alive or not," I said.

"I can relate. I don't know if my mom is alive right now. But… I have hope," he said.

"More than we can say sir. My brother… George… he was a pilot. He was retaking his flight exam when the attack happened if memory serves… I heard a shit ton of our birds were knocked out," I said wringing my hands.

"Oh… well I heard something different about your brothers squad. He's your older brother right?" he asked.

"Yeah and the one in the hospital… well was anyway," I said.

"Heh, yeah well your bro and his squadron kicked ass. They cleared the way for several ships to evacuate. Says he even tried a few of your moves, killing quite a few drones in the mix. He's currently with Admiral Hackett right now. As for everyone else… I'm not entirely sure my friend. But I'll find out, I'll put out a few feelers," Shepard said.

"Thanks chief. That means a lot sir," I said. I shook his hand. "Well count me in though. I don't give care if I die in the field. I'll give it my all sir. Those reapers wont know what hit them," I said.

"Welcome aboard then… Captain," Shepard said," oh you too Major." he was looking at Mike when he said Major.

"Wait what?" I asked.

"You two were reinstated. And I gave the Hackett a dossier on you two, including everything you've done. Somehow… he figured Mike deserved the Major. But you got more medals coming your way Tex," Shepard said.

"Shit I'll let Mike take the extra paper work," I said. We all laughed some. Then the doors blew open. We were sent scrambling for cover as several soldiers in weird armor ran in, shooting everyone in sight. "Shit! Damnit… my weapons are in lockup!" I shouted.

"Here use this!" Shepard shouted as he tossed me a handgun. I caught it and used my omnitool to mod the ammo. Normally you could warp the ammo for biotics, add armor pericing rounds, incendiary rounds and disruptor rounds for those pesky shields. Me though… I had something special. I fired a round and it exploded, killing three guys. "Holy shit!" shepard shouted.

"Whoo! I love my job!" I shouted as I slapped a new heatsink in.

"That the tradeoff? One round a 'sink?" Liara asked.

"Sadly yeah," I said.

"Hey I'll take those odds amigo!" the new guy shouted.

"We take these odds everyday!" I shouted.

"Secure the head engineer!" A soldier shouted.

"Who the hell are these guys?" Mike asked.

"Cerberus! And sounds like they're after someone!" Liara shouted. Mike and looked at each and gave each other the oh fuck my life look.

"Whats wrong?" Shepard asked. He popped out cover and popped a couple troopers in the head.

"They said lead engineer. that's me!" I said. I drew my knife and moved along the cover of the crates to catch an unaware soldier. He popped up, hoping to tag one of us, only to get a combat knife to the eye.

"Why are they after you?" the new guy shouted.

"Fuck if I know!" I said. I tried to pull my knife out of the fucker but I had shoved it deep and the thin slit of the eye didn't help at all. "Fuck!" I shouted as I let go and grabbed the guys weapon. A locust SMG… why an SMG? Dumbass. I also took his heatsinks and rejoined the fight. A few minutes later and I had my knife back and advanced with the team and Mike to find where these guys were coming from. The base was a mess… Miners were desperately trying to fight back.

Then we came up on a few guys cowering behind crates. "Tex! Mike! Give us a hand! Those fuckers got us cut off from the Armory!" one shouted.

"Yeah, if we can open it, we can fight back!" another shouted.

"Commander… we'll need this place to continually refit and refuel ships!" I shouted.

"No need to tell me twice! Lets go!" shepard shouted. He opened fire with us and we cut down the enemy. The Armory was opened and the squad of miners was properly armed and aided us in blasting away more Cerberus troops. I had discarded my stolen weapon and grabbed my M16, MP5 and 1911. These, as well as every other weapon save the rocket launchers, were now remodded to use heat sinks. We moved through the facility to find the Foreman blasting his fair share of Cerberus troops with a shotgun.

"Bout goddamn time troopers!" he shouted as he crouched behind cover. He slid in a new heatsink and fired over his cover again. He took up positions near him.

"Sir whats going on? Why is Cerberus after this place? And me?" I asked.

"The base, cause we have materials needed for ships. Plus it's a viable place to hold out. You… not a fucking clue. Maybe cause you know ships inside and out," he said.

"Maybe… but then they'd be grabbing Mike and almost every other guy here," I said.

"True… ah maybe it's just something you got in yer head," he said. I shrugged and rejoined Shepard and the rest of the team in blasting Cerberus troops. Not long after, everyone of the bastards were dead.

"Just like old times huh sir?" I asked as I stood.

"Looks like it. So… still want in?" Shepard asked.

"Fuck yeah sir. Too damn quiet when you're not around," I said cocking my weapon again.

"Just give us a minute or so to gather our shit and resign," Mike said. The Foreman tapped our shoulders.

"Resignation granted. Sounds like the Commander needs all the help he can get. Now leave and stop bringing Cerberus on my doorstep," he said cocking his shotgun.

"Sir yes sir," we said saluting him. We left with the Commander after some of our mining buds helped us load up some gear we had stashed here. Now… time to blow up the biggest ships in existence and save everyone… yeah we're gonna need a few more ships for that.

(A/N: Alright first chapter of ME3. To any who actually like what I write, I'm sorry it's been so long since I posted something. I'm going to try to start back up on the stories I left behind. Please review and thank you for your patience.)


End file.
